


Wolf boy

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [168]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Wolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordssnail, deer and dash.





	Wolf boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write a drabble a day to catch up and get back into writing, but I didn’t do one yesterday. I’m hoping I can do two today though, I don’t want to fall behind as much as I have been again. This is for sterekdrabbles‘ word challenge from October 1, snail, deer, dash, with Stiles being a little shit and Derek being all wolfy. Hope you enjoy! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180529119112) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/186339))

Derek dashed off through the forest and Stiles grinned after him. He always felt like a snail trying to keep up with a deer when they were out like that, when Derek was fully shifted, but it was always so exhilarating to see, such an amazing gift, that Stiles could never be upset about it.

“Hey, wait up, wolf boy, human here,” he called after Derek, who came bounding back, mouth open in a happy grin. He huffed and shook his head at being called wolf boy, but he didn’t stop grinning. “Yeah, you’re a good wolf boy, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
